


No Practice Necessary

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anxiety, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Begging, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Michael Langdon Smut, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael is more than ready to start a family with the reader and is ready to prove just how much.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	No Practice Necessary

Staring at the reflection in the mirror, you inspect the subtle changes of your body. Your (h/c) hair shimmers even in the low light of the bathroom. You’ve had many people within the Sanctuary praise how beautiful and silky your hair seems to be as of late. Some of the women have even asked what your secret is as if you are hiding away some magical conditioner. Your vision moves downward, taking in the rest of your body until it lands on your stomach which is only slightly distended. No one seems to have noticed the small bump beginning to protrude.

Even with these “glowing” differences, it doesn’t negate the nausea and uncomfortableness you feel throughout the day or the small blemishes on your cheeks that have begun to fade. But in the end, it will all be worth it if it means you will bring a new life into this new world.

It’s a wonder Michael hasn’t already noticed. The thought that he does not want to speak of the current predicament because of disappointment or anger has crept into your mind on numerous occasions. You blame the various concoction of hormones racing through your body for your negativity and nervousness about his lack of reaction. And, you often have to remind yourself that with everything going on including rebuilding the world, running the Sanctuary, and keeping the posh pompous Cooperative members happy and working, Michael hasn’t been as in tune with you as usual. Perhaps he has not yet picked up on the new life growing within you.

Usually, he can tell there is something off by just breathing the same air as you. When you first met him, it was infuriating to know he could feel the subtle shifts in your emotions or body, sometimes even before you realized it yourself. However, as time has progressed, you have come to enjoy the closeness that his sensitivity has brought to the relationship. It is not only Michael that has this ability. You, too, now have a sixth sense about his rollercoaster of emotions, feelings, and thought. You often catch him off guard with it, taking the opportunity to pacify the rumblings of his mood. Although, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know when that man is angry.

This mutual synergy between you is the reason why you now sit on the edge of the claw-foot tub drawing a bath. Sensing his heightened stress over the past few days, you know it is the perfect time to pull him away from work and shut everything and everyone else out. It has been weeks since you could bask in each other’s presence uninterrupted. The water rushing out of the faucet runs over your fingers as you test temperature. Not too hot. Not too cold. With the added fragrances, it should aid in decreasing his high tension and relaxing your aching muscles.

“How did you know this is what I needed?” Michael asks, stepping over the threshold and slowly peeling his clothes off.

“Hmm. You’ve been giving everyone the death stare lately. I thought now was a good time before someone ended up spontaneously combusting because they coughed too loud or something.” You say half-joking and half-serious.

[[MORE]]

“You know me so well, my love,” Michael responds, leaning down to plant a kiss on your lips.

“Of course I do. I am your wife after all.”

“I love it when you call yourself my wife.”

“Yes, I know. You remind me every time I say it. I’ll be back. I forgot the towels.”

By the time you return to the bathroom, Michael is already reclining in the tub with his arms laying on the edges of the tub. His head is resting against the porcelain back, the edges of his hair slightly damp from the warm water. You swear you’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than him.

“Are you going to join me or continue to stare?”

“Let me enjoy the view for a bit longer.”

Laughing at your forwardness, Michael lifts himself out of the bath. Water cascades off his body, little droplets trail along the floor as he makes his way over to you.

“Come, let me help you out of these.”

Piece by piece, Michael removes the material that shields you away from his adoring eyes. His movements are slow and methodical, savoring each new area of bare skin. Skillful touches ghost over your skin, making you feverish as he continues.

Michael offers a hand, helping you over the clothes puddled around your feet, and guides you into the large bath. Once settled behind you, he draws you closer until your back is pressed firmly against his front. Tucking your head into his neck, you breathe a sigh of relief. His bare skin against yours is more confronting than any bath ever could be. The peaceful hush shared between you is broken when you inquire about the events of the day. He doesn’t offer any of the more negative aspects of the day, not wanting to bring down the mood. Instead, he focuses on you, questioning you about the intricacies of your schedule and interactions.

“There wasn’t much to do today. A few meetings, that’s all. I did have lunch with Ms. Mead.”

“And please tell, what were the most important women in my life discussing? Conspiring to take me down?” He jokes, squeezing your midsection. You giggle at his suggestion.

Conversations between you and Miriam were nothing new. There have been many late nights where Michael returns from work to find you and his adoptive mother talking. Through those conversations, you and she have formed a strong bond. Michael was more than overjoyed when he noticed the relationship building between the two of you. And you are very glad to have Miriam supporting you and your relationship with Michael.

“She was interrogating me again on when she’ll have grandchildren.”

“Ahh. That again.” His response is simple, making your tense. Your swirling thoughts are settled when his fingers lace with yours beneath the water. With a gentle squeeze, he unknowingly quells your mind.

“Perhaps we should give her some.”

“Some? How many were you thinking?”

Maneuvering in his arms to face him properly, you try to reposition yourself in his lap. Much of the water becomes displaced in your attempts, sloshing over the edge of the basin.

“Three.” Michael’s fingers drum lazily against your back. It’s as if he’s thought long and hard in advance of this conversation.

“Three? Really?” Your brows raise in surprise. His boldness throws off your half-baked theory that he did not want children.

“Hmm. Four? Since you seem so dissatisfied.”

“Four! Wait, I never said three wasn’t perfect.”

“So it’s decided. Should we get started?”

His hand dips lower into the water, cupping the roundness of your ass and tugging you closer. Your hands find his broad shoulders, steadying yourself against his sudden movements. His member throbs in between you both, standing erect and ready for attention.

“I guess some practice wouldn’t hurt.”

“Practice? No, my dove. We don’t need any of that. Are you ready?”

Not wanting to divulge that his fantasy is already a reality just yet, you smile and hum in agreement. His mouth connects with your collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin. Seeking out any sort of friction, your hips grind against his own. A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest as he listens to your mewls and moans. Large hands travel the expanse of you back to tangle in your hair. His lips warm press against yours, sealing away the noises you make.

Parting, you stare at his face. True power and a devilish mind disguised nicely by such delicate features. Half-lidded eyes stare back, smoldering with lust.

“I want you.” You whisper against his ear, your breath tickling his skin. He can’t help but shudder at the boldness of your words, “I want to carry your baby. Your heir. Won’t you fill me, please?”

As quickly as the words leave your lips, Michael has you positioned over his cock. The begging spurs him into action. Your core stretches to accommodate him as you sink lower. The walls of your pussy clench desperately around him, having missed the feeling of being attached so intimately. A rough grip guides your hips, forcing you to move quicker. Pacing is under his control and he has no motive to slow you down anytime soon. He has one goal and that’s to fill you completely. The liquid, surrounding you both, follows the rhythm, rising and falling with haste. Your fingers clutch to the edge of the basin, searching for stability as Michael thrusts up to meet your bounces.

“You are going to look so beautiful all round with my child. Everyone will know who you belong to. That you were made just for me. You want that, don’t you?” 

“Yes. All yours. Every part of me belongs to you.”

“I know.” His tone is arrogant, full of confidence and pride. Teeth bite into the flesh of your neck and you whither, keening needily as you chase your orgasm. The rhythm soon becomes offset, messy, and mistimed. He’s close and you know it. Ever the eager and doting husband, Michael wants you to cum before him. His thumb finds your clit easily. Circling the small bud over and over, he mutters words of praise, informing you of how you’ll be the best mother for your future children. You come undone. As the coil that had been tightening in your core finally snaps, your head falls back and your mouth opens with a silent scream. Michael latches onto one of your pert nipples that have been offered to him as your back arches.

He growls as your nails dig harshly into his forearms. The pain mixes so well with the pleasure your pussy is providing him. Now that he’s thoroughly fucked you senseless, he can be selfish, seeking out his own end. He doesn’t have to look far. It crashes down upon him like a heavy wave, suffocating him with ecstasy. Somewhere in the bliss-filled haze, he hears you calling out to him, urging him on.

“I want it. Give me it all.”

Your core clenches around his cock, milking him dry. Thick spurts of white paint your inner walls, filling you to the brim. Michael thrusts lessen in intensity until he stills completely. Never does he leave you though. He wants to ensure every ounce he’s given you stays inside. No drop should be wasted.

Foreheads touching, you bask in the afterglow of your shared orgasms. Now at half capacity, the tub chills your heated skin. The water that is left has lost most of its warmth and so you seek out the embrace of your husband to stave off the cold.

“Do you think it took?” His question is directed towards you but his gaze is not. Instead, his eyes follow the movements of his hand as it smoothes over your stomach with a gentle touch.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Michael gazes at you quizzically, mulling over the possible meaning behind your words. Trying to play coy and keep your grin hidden, you gnaw at your bottom lip. Your palm sweeps over the back of his hand, helping him to feel the accentuated roundness of your abdomen. The seconds tick by rather slowly as his brain works through your silent declaration.

“Are you…?” His eyes search yours, looking for confirmation of his hope, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“I guess we didn’t need to practice after all.”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to continue practicing for baby number two.”


End file.
